You Had Me At Hello And A Lemon Tart
by ladyluciamoon
Summary: The younger Aldini knew he would always live in his brother's shadow and never have a chance with a girl with a brother like Takumi around. But Totsuki is full of surprises. Who knew that a simple lemon tart could change his life and his outlook of his own future.


**You Had Me At Hello And A Lemon Tart**

Disclaimer: If you see this, then you know what that means by now right? Nope, I do not own the titleship to Shokugeki No Soma. * sigh *

Additional Info.: I'll say this story takes place sometimes after the Autumn Festival.

Phrases:

Momiji → Japanese maple tree

Sei molta bella. → You are beautiful. (Italian, hopefully correct way?)

Fata → Fairy

Grazie → Thank you

Sorella → Sister

Thank god for google! I can't speak Italian whatsoever.

Song of inspiration → Flashlight, Jessie J

* * *

Chapter One

Isami's POV

The night was clear, and it was mildly cool. With nothing else to do tonight I decided to enjoy my home made mini lemon tarts outside. Nii-san was still in his own world, which is obvious what the topic was. Really, he should just admit to himself he likes the red head. Grabbing my coat I shouted at nii-san that I was going out for a bit. He probably didn't hear me seeing that he does not answer, he's got it bad, really bad. * snort *

The park wasn't that far out, so I headed there, looking for a nice quiet and secluded place to enjoy my nightly snack. It wouldn't be long till I gained my weight back at this rate. Not that I minded, I did not come here to impress a girl anyways. And I'm saying this as I pass by couples holding hands, giggling at each others whispers, tender look when the other isn't looking, and sneaky kisses. Okay, maybe I might be a tad bit jealous, but not by much. I found a nearly invisible path between the reddening momiji trees. Maybe I should invite nii-san to a moonlight picnic before all the leaves falls, it really is beautiful. The deeper I went through the path, the more whimsical the place becomes. Red and gold leaves falling like snow, and total silence. Soon I'm in some Japanese looking garden of sorts. I can see a koi pond nearby filled with night blooming lotuses and with those red bridges famous only in Japan. I can still smell the night blooming flowers still, Casablanca for sure, maybe Four o' Clocks and some some gladiolus? I found a nice place to sit, under a fully red maple tree. Yes, I'll definitely take nii-san here, I'm sure he'll love it, if only calm down his nerves before his match. As I begin to settle down, I can hear faintly someone singing, clearly female. It's a beautiful voice, a rich accent, an Italian accent no less. Funny, I don't remember there being any other Italian students here besides nii-san and myself. Curiously I followed the voice.

 _When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

 _And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found,  
I lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along  
And I sing along._

There, standing under the glow of the moon and falling maple leaves was a girl I've never seen before, wearing the girl's standard Totsuki uniform. Her black hair swaying in the gentle breeze had a tint of red to it, with streaks of golds and browns in-between them. I could tell she was different already, she had a rich tan color, as if kissed by the sun from the foreign sea. And she was unbelievably short of stature, shorter then nii-san even, though her heeled boots gave the effect that she was taller. She was using a strange headphone, shaped like a butterfly, I swear I've seen that somewhere when I went out shopping in the mall for clothes. Oh yeah, at the book store, on some cover on a book. Some android girl in pigtails posing with a leek. I really don't get that reference though. Must be some Japanese gag thing.

Oh. She turned. And now I'm stuck frozen on the spot. Amber. Amber eyes were staring at me through thick dark and curly eyelashes. I feel my face flush hotly, funny I thought it was still cool out. I open my mouth to say something, anything. And all I could muster out was, "Sei molta bella." And now I can really feel my face grow hot, hot to the top of my ears and nose. Crap, she'll think I'm some kind of wierdo now, great move Isami. I hide my face from her, staring intently at my shoes so she couldn't see me. "Salve." I corrected myself.

Giggles, giggles that sound like tiny crystal bells fills my ears. If bells could giggle that is, I'm sure it'll sound exactly like hers. "Salve. You are quite the charmer. But, grazie. It is nice to hear it from someone other then family for a change." I looked up, and she was already closing in on me. I looked at her feet, thinking she was running at me, but no, she was literally just gliding towards me. Feet that didn't look like it didn't touch the ground. Is that even possible? Maybe I'm hallucinating and she's a fata. She closed the distance between us immediately, and I can smell strawberries and sparkling champagne off her skin. Okay, I'm not dreaming, she's real. Fata's wouldn't have a smell. Now she was sniffing me, while on tip toes. Do I smell was what I wanted to say, till she blurted out excitedly, "Limone!" Her eyes sparkled at me, and I feel like swooning now. "Amalfi limone?!"

I had to blink to clear my thoughts, thinking on what she said. Then it dawned to me, I had lemon tarts on me. She can smell that? Heck, she can tell it's Amalfi's? I nodded dumbly before replying. "Ah, yes, I made some lemon tarts using sfusato lemons. Um. Would you like to share some?"

Her head bobbed up and down merrily, "Si!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, she reminds me of a kitten for some reason. I lead her to the bench where I was earlier, we sat down, I was quite nervous, she was sitting really really close to me. I hope she can't hear my thundering heart, I've never been this close to a girl before, except for mother of course, but she doesn't count.

"Ahh."

"Huh?" I looked to her, only to see her opening her mouth to me.

"Ahh."

 _"_ Eh." Does she. . .she want me to feed her?! Like. . Like lovers do in the movies?! "You want me to feed you?"

Once again her head bops. "Ahh."

I gulped, and pulled the courage to feed her one of my mini tarts. Someone pinch me, this really can't be happening can it? I mean, this is common with nii-san, not me, never me! And now she's purring! She's purring while eating my lemon tart! My body can't help but shiver up and down, and my toes curls tightly under my shoes. I can feel my hair literally standing on ends, and I had to grit my teeth to keep my eyes from fluttering. Oh gods, what is she doing to me?!

"Mmm. Mmm." She purred contently and smiled.

I felt my eyes go wide as I stared at the little pink tongue lick across her lips. And thoughts I've never really dwelled upon were storming in like a tidal wave.

"That was well made, rich and creamy. But ah." She tilted her head as she tapped her lip with her finger tip. "You didn't shifted the flour fine enough that it blunted the delicious lemon taste a bit. And the heat was to high. Otherwise, I quite liked it." (I know nothing about cooking logic, so don't base this as fact. Just trying to sound...smart..yeah.) She stared at me and blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Oh, I did it again! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound judgmental." Now her face looked sad. "I'm sorry. Did I. . hurt your feelings?"

I shook my head. "No no no. I'm fine. I was just surprised that's all. I didn't think anyone could notice something like that with just a taste." Well there was Nakari Erina, but she was a different class on her own. She didn't put one down gently, her tongue lashing was quite famous if she didn't like your food. But she, this girl, she didn't put me down at all. In fact, she gave me some helpful insights on how to better it. I smiled, maybe I can beat nii-san with this? "Thank you though. Next time, it'll be better. I promise." My body stiffens, I don't even know this girl, or if I'll ever see her again. And I really do want to see her again. Shaking my head, I shouldn't put my hopes up like this. I'll only get dissapointed later when she sees my older brother.

"Sorella? Sorella! Are you here?!"

We both turn our heads towards the voice.

"Oh! It's that time already? I better go." She looked back at me, with a smile. "I look forward to tasting your lemon tart." With a wave she trots towards a young man.

My chest tightened for some reason. "Wait!"

She stopped to turn and look at me.

"My name's Isami! Isami Aldini! What's your name?!" I wanted her to know me, and I wanted to know her before she goes. In case. Just in case. I don't see her again. I think it showed on my face. Because her answer gave me hope.

"My name is Alessandra! We shall meet again Isami! I promise!" She soon joins the wine colored haired boy and they disappeared in the thick maple forest.

 _ **Phew, done.**_

 _ **There's so few Isami stories, that I had to do my own.**_

 _ **I enjoyed him before I even knew he had a super 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **form. * fufu ***_

 _ **He really is so cute~ and cuddly~ just want to hug and squeeze him.**_

 _ **G'night everyone.**_


End file.
